Famous in love
by kurenohikari
Summary: Young alpha Eren has been in love with lead omega singer of No Name, Levi Ackerman, since the day he first saw him on T.V. Soon he became the top model of their agency and he was offered a modeling job alongside L. What will the young alpha do after meet his long awaited crush?


Eren still remembers the first time he ever saw L, the lead vocalist of No Name. He was ten at the time and the band had just started. The twenty two years old members were just graduated student of music at T University, whose last project ended up being a huge hit on YouTube catching the attention of Erwin Smith- president of the Survey Corps, the biggest talent agency in Japan.

Everyone was enchanted by NN, especially by their omega vocalist. Even Eren, a barely ten years old kid was head over heels for L. He even exclaimed on class that he would be L's mate. Of course, everyone thought it was a kid's crush and didn't pay it any attention. Eren thought so as well, even though he could never forget about L he decided to give up on trying to be his mate.

He was satisfied by being his fan number one. He saw every interview, show he appeared on, read every article on the magazines, bought all his CD's and went to all the concerts and recitals they had at Tokyo. Luckily his parents had their own private clinic and giving his son these treats did not cause them to go bankrupt. If anything they saw it as a very good incentive. His son began getting Mark's above average at school, he started practising boxing to vent out his anger and not get into any more trouble with the other kids, he even began helping out at home and buying the groceries. So it was a win/win situation for all of them.

"Rose Academy..." murmured Eren in awe, as he stood in front of the prestigious high-school with his adopted sister, Mikasa, and childhood friend, Armin, on his sides "I still can't believe I made it in, being a top candidate at that! I was the fourth Armin! After you, Mikasa and some chick called Historia. It's all thanks to you buddy!" He exclaimed, wrapping an arm around his beat friend's shoulder.

"Don't mention it, what are friends for?" Armin replied with a happy smile "By the way, what did that woman for before want?"

The blond Omega meant the brunette Beta that had stopped him after leaving the station. The same woman who had given Eren her card and a job offer.

"She said she works for the Survey Corps Agency and that she would love to have me as a model!" Eren answered him, excitedly.

"Eren you can't trust anyone you meet on the street" Mikasa scolded him.

"She is right, Eren" Armin told his friend "But if she did not lie... then it's great news! You will be working under the same roof as NN!"

"I know right! I might finally meet L!" Eren gushed alongside his friend, while Mikasa rolled her eyes and reminded them they still needed the parents permission.

Luckily for Eren, as long as he kept his grades up he has their approval to become a model. At first, he found it difficult to organize his time with school, the club, friends and now his new job. But once he managed that, everything was running smoothly.

He only had small jobs at the beginning: photoshoots for magazines and such. However, his chance came when he got to be the face of popular teen magazine with another guy- an ascending star in modeling. They both were interviewed afterwards, it was on that interview that he shone and eclipsed the other guy.

The problem with models was that they shone in interviews earning fans on in front of a Camara, looking sexy; both there are not many who do it at both. That's not the case with Eren, in front of the Camara he is the typical bad boy, a sexy animal (many would call him a monster). But he is also a very cheerful puppy, whose natural charms won over the media and masses.

That interview was his chance, one that he took advantage of.

"Eren!" his agent greeted him happily, as she picked him up after school with her car "You won't believe what happened! Do you remember that photoshoot you did last week with Jean?"

"With horse face? Yes, what about it?" Eren inquired, still not happy that he has to work with that pompous ass. The guy acted as if it was an honor to work with him.

_The asshole even called me 'someone like you' while trying to flirt with both Mikasa and Armin. _Eren growled in his head, it still made his blood boil.

"Well, the interview gained you lot of popularity! I've been getting job offers all week none stop" she informed him.

"Really?!" Eren exclaimed, excitedly "Are you kidding me Petra?"

"Nop" she replied with a lopsided smile "You already have scheduled three game shows, one interview for a juvenile magazine with a small photoshoot and a publicity ass for an energy drink."

"Wow!" Eren exclaimed, surprised.

_Good! That's one step closer to my dream! _The Alpha thought, joyfully.

After that he started participating in all kinds of game shows, gaining the public's attention which soon followed with being the face of many magazines all over Japan. Soon he was on billboards and T.V advertising many products like more energy drink, sweets, and even beauty products!

In the span of two years he became the top teen model in the Survey Corps and one of the best in all Japan. So, it was no surprise when he was chosen to model with Levi Ackerman, mostly known as L from the famous band NN.

"To Eren!"Armin, Mikasa and Historia (Mikasa's mate) cheered.

The Alpha's group of friends had decided to take him out to celebrate his dream coming true. Not only was he meeting L, but he was going to work with him on his biggest project yet. An Omega fragrance that will be publicized nation wide. Billboards, magazines, T.V adds, the whole package. You couldn't expect less from NN, but Eren was going to participate too!

"Amazing Eren!" Armin congratulated his friend, as he cuddled close to him.

Alphas have been eyeing him since he had entered the club, which was starting to get on his nerves. Eren being the good friend he was, wrapped his arm around the Omega glaring at every Alpha looking their way and realizing potent Alpha pheromones to warn suitors off. None of them noticed the clicking of a camera going off.

**-The following day, at the Erwin's office-**

"You are making me work with a kid? An Alpha kid?" Levi asked Erwin, incredulously.

"Eren Year, 19 years old. Business student at T University, in an academic scholarship. He used to attend the prestigious Rose Academy, keeping his top 4 position at the school every year and leading his Akido team to victory at Nationals three years in a row" Erwin began to numerate the kid's achievements and Levi had to admit they were impressive, especially if you added his modeling work "Top teen model in our agency and one of the best in Japan. Not to mention he has a solid and loyal fanbase."

"The Rose Monster" Hange chuckled, amused "And you don't even have to worry about anything! He is the perfect gentleman, he even offers his work partners to take a scent represents if they felt more comfortable with him like that" now Levi was intrigued. Alphas normally were the ones demanding that the omega used the scent represents if they felt uncomfortable working with them. A kid, being so considerate was a surprise "Not to mention he's already taken! And you are not even his type" Hange added, throwing a magazine on the table.

Erwin suddenly tensed, not that anyone noticed, too focused on the flash news. Right in the middle of the magazine's cover there was a picture of Eren in a club's booth with his arm around a petite blond Omega. He was the typical Omega beauty Alphas aimed for. Small, cuddly, soft, pretty and submissive.

Levi almost scoffed at the poster boy the kid was for all Aphas. Famous, rich, smart, good at sports and has the right Omega hanging off his arm.

_As long as he keeps those arms off me._ Levi thought. _But at least he seems to be taken good care of his Omega. The kid is clearly protective of the blond and the Omega looks happy._

"Ah" Levi sighed, not happy that he has lost the discussion "Ok. I'll do it"

"Yay!" Hang cheered, childishly.

Erwin was strangely silent, not that anyone commented.

**-Day of the shooting-**

"L..." Eren whispered, stunned now that he finally face to face with his idol "It's an honor to meet you!"

Levi was almost blinded by how bright the kid was shinning.

"Professionalism" Petra coughed, reminding her charge that they were suppose to be working.

"Oh, right! Thank you for having me! How would you like to proceed?" Eren asked, shocking the NN crew with his rapid change of behavior.

"How would you like to proceed with what?" Levi asked, confused.

"I mean, what are your limits? What's a no in your book? Do you need me to use scent represents?" Eren clarifies, shocking everyone there except for Petra "I do not want to make you uncomfortable and the more comfortable we are with each other, the more natural the pictures will look."

"No groping. No kisses. No grinding... and use scent represents" Levi shot, rapidly. Eren only nodded his head and took the pills Petra gave him, swallowing them right in front of everyone "You've got guts" Levu commented with a smirk- but internally, he was as stunned as the rest of the crew.

The rest of the shooting went smoothly. Eren was over the moon, he had finally met L and was working with touching him!

Levi, on the other hand, was in hell. It simply has to be his luck. This kid was simply the perfect Alpha: strong, handsome, smart, considerate and treated Omegas as the equals they were. Not to mention, he looked at him as if Levi had hung the moon _and_ stars for him. How was he suppose to have him touch him and not react?

_Keep it together Ackerman!_ Levi barked to himself. _He is taken! And why would such a prime _**_young_**_ Alpha want an old omega who doesn't know the first thing about being an omega?_

L hated this part of him that made him want to please Alphas and brought up his insecurities that he had long left buried.

But it did not stop him from wanting that kid, who was a puppy in an Alpha disguise and looked at him with those beautiful sparkling eyes.

_Talk about Rome and they will come. _Scoffed Levi in his head, as he watched Eren greet the blond Omega of the picture.

However, he was later confused when Erwin joined them. Especially when his boss wrapped his arms around the kid's Omega. Instead of a fight breaking out, as Levi was expecting, Eren simply smiled at the blond couple. He was practically beaming in happiness for them.

"It seems that Erwin has been keeping a sugar baby from us" Hange said, appearing out of no where and scaring the crap out of L- not that he showed it "Eren was simply being a good friend fending off Alphas, as Erwin has yet not giving Armin the bite... Eren's still dingle."

Levi said nothing in return. If he had asked the bright eye Alpha for a cup of coffee after the job was done, it had nothing to do with Hange. And if his heart skipped a beat after Eren beamed at him... well, no one had to know.


End file.
